The Tsukino Twins
by MidnightDusk2104
Summary: (AU) Twin brothers Rei and Akira have entered high school and after a series of events have been forced to join the host club to pay off a debt one of the brothers incurred while becoming close to another pair of twins. !WARNING: Shounen-ai (Boy Love)! [OC/Kaoru H.] [OC/Hikaru H.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club**

**~ … ~**

Chapter One

As the sun began to rise, a maid walked through the halls of a mansion whose  
residents have yet to awaken to the early morning. She wore a black and white kimono-style blouse, a black skirt that stops at the knees, and a white apron tied at the waistline that stopped a few inches above the skirt. Her brown, laced, leather boots made a sound against the wooden floor as she walked, her heels going, _tap, tap, tap._

The clicking continued all the way down the hall, until she stopped at a door. She knocked on it once, and when no one answered, she knocked again. Getting frustrated, she opened the door and entered to find the occupant asleep in the bed. Blowing a few strands of red hair away from her face, she slicked her bangs back, tying them up with a ribbon, and beginning work on waking up her charge.

"Young masters, it's time to wake up," she said, while pulling off the covers, revealing two twin boys sleeping together.

"Five more minutes…" the boy on the right replied, still feeling drowsy.

"Come now, Master Akira, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school, now would you," the maid said with a smile on her face, freckles dusting her cheeks.

"I don't really care, Eve." Getting up wearing only grey sweatpants, Akira began stretching his muscles out a bit. As the drowsiness began to ebb, he left to go start the bath.

"That's the spirit," Eve remarked sarcastically. With that over with she went to work on rousing the other twin from dreamland.

"Master Rei, wake up." Seeing no alertness in him, she gave another attempt, but received the same response. Getting nowhere with this, Eve went out to the hallway to retrieve a bucket and came back with it full of water.

"Master Rei, if you do not get up this instance I would have no choice but to act accordingly." Her green eyes glared at the young man, who continued to sleep soundly on the bed.

"…"

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." With a smile on her face, she poured the water over him.

"AAH!"

"Finally awake, Master Rei?"

"I am now," Rei said with a bit of a sarcastic tone in the end.

"Good." Whether Eve heard, she didn't choose to comment. "Now, your brother has started the bath. Why don't you go join him?" Even though she said it as a suggestion, Rei could tell it was more of an order.

"Yes, ma'am." Not wanting to know the consequences if he didn't comply, Rei began to trek towards the bath, wearing the same pants as Akira.

"And once the both of you are done, come down for breakfast," Eve called after him.

"Alright."

Leaving the twins to their own devices, Eve began walking down the hallway towards the kitchen on the first floor to go prep the other maids for work.

**~ … ~**

Having finished with his bath first, Rei was in Akira's room waiting for him to finish getting ready. They both wore the Ouran Academy school uniform.

The twins shared the same bright cobalt hair that perfectly matched the blues of their eyes. Both of their hairstyles were messy, but with defining attributes. Rei had the long bangs of his hair swept down his forehead, the ends hanging to his eyebrows. It seemed that he had lazily brushed a comb through it. Akira's was wild, as if he constantly ran his hands through it, and his bangs were swept sideways across his forehead.

"By the way." Rei glanced over at Akira as he continued to try tying his tie in front of the mirror. "Why do you keep sleeping in my room?"

"Because your room is closer than my mine."

"Both of our rooms are at the same distance to the door. The only difference is that you live in the west wing, while I live in the east wing."

"Look, I came back late and I was a little sleep deprived. I wasn't thinking about where I was going," Rei said as he got up and walked towards Akira, who was still having difficulty tying his tie. Rei took over for Akira, who gave up and let his brother do it for him.

"It just tends to get annoying at times."

"Sorry about that."

"It would help if you didn't always leave to entertain your _friends._"

"Not always."

"No, but it doesn't make it any better."

"Better out there than in here, right?"

"All I'm saying is that one of these days, I'm going to lock my door." With that said Rei finished tying his brother's tie.

"You could, but you won't."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because you love me, and you wouldn't do that to your brother," Rei answered with a grin on his face.

Finding no retort, Akira just grabbed one of his books from his bookshelf and walked toward the kitchen, Rei walking behind him with a smile on his face. As they entered the dining room, they sat down, upon which two maids brought out a silver tray with breakfast served, followed out by Eve.

"Today's breakfast is eggs benedict," Eve said while the maids laid it out in front of the twins, "two halves of an English muffin topped with crispy bacon, poached eggs, and glazed over with Hollandaise sauce, with a side of orange juice."

"Looks amazing!" exclaimed Rei as he cut out a piece and took a bite.

"I'll have to agree with my brother."

"I'm glad you both agree," Eve said with a smile in her face, and went to continue her duties.

When the twins were done with breakfast, the maids took away their plates, gathered their things, and gave them to the twins as they headed towards the limousine waiting for them outside. Once inside, the driver took them towards the school with time to spare. Akira began reading his book, while Rei just rested his head on Akira's lap while they waited to arrive to their destination.

"Nervous?" Rei questioned his brother.

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Well, seeing how things didn't end so well at the last school we went to, I was wondering if you were nervous."

"I'm not, so don't worry." Even though he couldn't see, it Rei knew his brother was smiling a little bit behind his book, and it made him smile a bit too. If Akira said he wasn't nervous then he'll believe him, even though it had taken a few years to put the incident behind them.

"We're here," the driver announced.

"Ready?" asked Akira.

"Yep, let's go!" Rei said with a grin on his face.

With that, they opened the car door to start their first day at their new school.

**~ … ~**

**Author's Note:**

**This isn't my first fanfiction for Ouran High School Host Club but I didn't like it so I deleted it, and now this is my second attempt at it. A review would be appreciated but if you have any questions just PM me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I'm going back."

"Oh, no you don't!" Grabbing him by his shoulders, Rei redirected Akira toward the school but was having a bit of a resistance from his brother.

"I'm not going in there." Akira said, crossing his arms together and putting his foot down.

"And why not?"

"It's colored _pink_."

"Maybe they're more open-minded than you are?"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Akira replied cynically.

At that, Rei just sighed sadly for his brother, but knew where he was coming from. Some people were just stuck in their single-headed ways of thinking instead of opening themselves up to something different.

Making their way towards the main office, they stopped in front of a woman using a computer.

"Excuse me, we're here for our schedules," Rei said while the woman at the counter began typing on the computer.

"Your names?"

"Rei and Akira Tsukino."

"Here you are. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Rei replied with a smile while Akira nodded to her.

The schedule read:

_I._ English

_II._ Physics

_III._ Trigonometry

_IV._ Music

_LUNCH_

_V._ World History

_VI._ Philosophy

Seeing that they had every class together, they made their way through the hallway towards room 2-A. As they began making their way towards class, Rei and Akira began to notice that every female student that passed them blushed whenever they glanced at them.

"_You'd think that they'd never seen a guy before." _Akira whispered to his brother.

"_Maybe they're not as handsome as us." _

"_Well handsome or not, I don't need this kind of attention."_

"_Don't worry, they're only looking."_

"_I hope it stays that way."_

The conversation was over with as they reached toward their destination.

**~ … ~**

As they entered their classroom, everyone glanced up to them and they were trapped in a gaze as if they were deer in headlights. Looking over to see who was interrupting the class, the teacher saw the twins and motioned them over.

"Everyone, I want you to give a warm welcome to two new students joining our class. They may be a month late in enrolling, but I still want you to make them feel at home." With that, the teacher allowed them to present themselves.

"Hi everyone," Rei said with a small smile forming his face. "My name is Rei Tsukino, and I'm the older twin."

"By five minutes," Akira commented without looking up from his book.

"By five minutes," Rei repeated with a smile still on his face. "And this anti-social person to my left is my younger twin brother, Akira Tsukino."

To prove his point, Akira continued to read his book he held in his hand as though he had nothing better to do. Seeing that he wasn't going to speak, the teacher went on to assign their seats.

"Well, thank you for that introduction, why don't you take those two seats next to each other in the middle."

Making their way over to their desks, Akira started putting away his book and began to take notes of the class material, while Rei started to doze off in the middle of the class lecture.

**~ … ~**

As soon as class was over, two students made their way over to the twins while they were busy putting away their things until their next subject. The student on the left had pale blonde hair and sparkling purple eyes, while the student to his right seemed to have a pale complexion with black hair and brownish-grey eyes to emphasize it. Both wore the standard school uniform for boys.

"Greetings, Tsukino twins, and welcome to Ouran. My name is Tamaki Suoh, while my companion is Kyoya Ootori." He introduced them while Kyoya just remained silent throughout the exchange, although he did acknowledge them with a slight nod.

"Nice to meet you too," Rei greeted in return while Akira just let his brother handle the whole exchange. Just as Rei had said a few moments ago, he wasn't a very social person, and would rather stay quiet as much as he could. However, he did have a silent interest as to why these two had come to speak with them.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had any interest in joining any clubs."

"Not at this moment, why?" Rei couldn't help asking, seeing that they only just arrived and hadn't even seen the whole school yet.

"Because I think you two would be perfect new additions to the Host Club," Tamaki said with a smile on his face.

"Host Club?"

"Host Club…"

Even though the twins replied in unison they had different expressions on their faces. While Rei just looked on at Tamaki and Kyoya in confusion, Akira just stared at them with a blank look on his face like they just made a joke that he didn't find quite funny.

"Yes, a club where a group of men cater to and entertain female clients," Tamaki explained.

"Well, that's certainly a new one," Rei couldn't help saying since he never once heard of a club just to entertain women for school anyway.

"If you want, during lunch I can introduce you to the rest of the members."

Rei did want to say yes, since his interest was piqued, but as he glanced over to Akira, he knew even before checking that his brother would still have on that blank expression. Sure enough, he did, but underneath that, he could see his brother was getting uncomfortable with the direction this was going. Even if by some miracle they did go there, Rei wasn't one to stay still for long. He barely paid attention to the stuff in class, and Akira could barely tolerate anyone, especially young flirtatious women.

So with his decision made, he began to speak again, "Thank you for the offer, but we'll have to decline. We're not interested in joining anything at the moment."

At that, a small frown appeared on Tamaki's face. The twins would have made a wonderful addition to the Host Club family. With their added looks and personality, no doubt they would have made the ladies swoon, but Tamaki held on hope that they might change their minds in the future.

"Well, if you're sure."

"We are."

"Alright."

With a dejected slump in his walk, Tamaki made his way back to his seat while Kyoya stayed behind in order to ask a question.

"May I ask why?"

Akira was the one to answer, "We just don't feel like committing to anything at the moment."

Kyoya still felt there was something the twins weren't saying, but without new information, he couldn't tell what. He'll just have to wait until he had enough free time to do research. With his curiosity put on hold for now, Kyoya went to go to his seat next to a sad stricken Tamaki.

**~ … ~**

**Read &amp; Review** **would be appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long delay in chapters sometime it's difficult to write a scene when you're stuck. But I give you a new chapter and here one of the host club members make an appearance. **

**~ … ~**

Chapter Three

"And another home-run!" Rei stated excitedly.

Rei and Akira were both out in the field. While Rei played baseball, Akira was lying down in the grass beside him, reading his book. He looked up in annoyance at his brother's exclamation, then turning back to his page, continuing where he'd left off.

"Quiet, I'm reading."

Rei gave a somewhat sheepish grin in reply, scratching his neck. "Sorry!"

Just as Rei was about to go back to his game, he noticed some of the female students were crowding around him, whispering and giggling. They kept taking quick glances at the two of them, blushes on their cheeks.

"Looks like we have some fans," Rei said discreetly to his brother, smiling cheekily.

Taking a quick glance towards the female students at the other side of the field, Akira said a single word: "Don't."

Rei rolled his eyes at Akira's command, waving a hand flippantly. "I'm only going to say hi. That's all. I just wanna' start a conversation."

"A conversation that ends with them in bed," Akira said knowingly.

At that Rei smiled. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Uh-huh." Was all Akira said as he got up from where he was lying down and began to walk away with the book still in his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Library."

And with that safe haven in mind, he headed towards the library, letting his twin deal with the fan girls.

**~ … ~**

'_Much better,' _Akira thought as he continued to read his book in total silence.

The first floor of the library had books from each school subject lined up together in their own sections on mahogany bookshelves, while the second floor consisted of books ranging from romance to horror. The walls were a light beige color with the windows draped in deep blue curtains. Akira was seated on a leather sofa with three cushions at the far back of the room on the first floor.

Usually the libraries were packed full of students who don't even know the meaning of 'silence', but today Akira had found one basically abandoned seeing that no one was here at the moment.

Akira was so immersed in his book that he didn't hear the library door open. Entering the seemingly abandoned library was a student who came to find some books for a few class assignments. When Akira went to return the book he'd finished, he spotted someone reaching up for a book on a shelf that was higher than the person had expected. Akira was taller than the person by a foot.

"Need some help?" Akira asked behind the person with his usual blank face expression.

"Whoa!" Surprised by the sudden noise, the books the person had collected fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Akira's eyes widened a little at the surprised reaction.

He saw that the student has short brown hair and big brown eyes, wore a white collared shirt, a black tie with a black buttoned vest over it, black pants, and black shoes.

Akira knew immediately that under that disguise, 'he' was actually a 'she'. The effeminate way the person looked, the long dark eyelashes that graced their cheeks, the way their skin looked so soft and smooth - it was obvious this was a girl. If you weren't looking for the subtle differences, most people would have assumed that the person Akira was talking to was actually a boy, but Akira knew enough that he was immediately on high alert. Ever since middle school, Akira has been cautious around women - except the maids around the house, since he's known them since childhood, and his mother. Why this woman dressed as a man, he has no business knowing.

"Yeah, I was just surprised," 'he' said, bending down to pick up the books that were dropped.

Noticing the books on the floor, Akira helped with collecting them. It was only the polite thing to do, whether he was uncomfortable or not.

"Thank you…"

"Tsukino Akira," he introduced.

"Ah, Fujioka Haruhi."

With that, they went back to the task at hand in an agreeable silence. Haruhi never expected to encounter someone in the library during after school hours. The only reason she was in here right now was because she was in the clubroom getting things ready for the day, but the others were beginning to give her a headache, so she'd excused herself to the library for a brief search of her subject books before they could object.

"Is that all?" Akira asked as he picked up the last of the books that were on the floor.

"Yes, thank you," Haruhi said as she gathered the heavy books into her hands and began to walk towards the library doors.

Seeing that Haruhi had difficulty holding all the books together in her arms, Akira moved in front of her, and before she could speak, took half of the books into his hands.

"Where to?"

Not wanting to refuse the help, Haruhi began to lead him towards the clubroom.

"Alright, follow me."

**~ … ~**

After finishing talking with the group of girls, Rei was out in the field, continuing to play baseball. He had always preferred being outside than to being cooped up all day; He wasn't like Akira. Staying still for a long period of time had never been his strong point.

_**CRASH**_

While Rei was beginning to get lost in thought, he hit the ball harder than he intended and it crashed through a window and entered one of the rooms.

Rei bit his lip and ducked his head slightly. _'Uh-oh…'_

Thinking that someone might have gotten hurt because of his recklessness, Rei made his way toward the room with the broken window, without really knowing which room to go.

**~ … ~**

Running through the halls, he ran into a student who was coming through another hallway.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Rei apologized as he got up and held his hand out to the other student.

"It's alr-" they replied, stopping when they looked up and saw Rei's face. The student had been about to say something else but was interrupted by a voice coming up from behind.

"Fujioka-san."

Walking up to them was Akira, still holding the books in between his hands. He saw his brother, Haruhi, and books on the floor. Akira knew immediately what had happened.

"More twins?" Haruhi said as she accepted Rei's helping hand and got up while looking between Rei and Akira.

"My older brother," said Akira.

"Tsukino Rei, nice to meet you," Rei said, getting down to pick up the books strewn about the floor while smiling at Haruhi.

"Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you too."

"Why are you here?" Akira asked.

"I accidently broke a window." At that Akira just sighed while Rei just grinned sheepishly.

"Where?"

"I don't know," Rei replied truthfully. Akira and Haruhi just gave him a blank look. "But I do know it's somewhere on this floor!"

"When we're finished helping Fujioka-san, we'll look for the broken window."

"It's fine. I can carry them myself," Haruhi protested.

"Rei bumped into you; he'll carry your books for you."

"But…" Haruhi tried to protest again but was interrupted by Rei.

"It's the least I can do." Rei smiled at Haruhi as he said it. Knowing she would just be wasting her breath on these two Haruhi relented.

"Fine, let's go." She began to walk down the hall with Rei and Akira following a few feet behind her.

"_I'm confused,_" Rei whispered to his little brother, low enough for Haruhi not to hear after a few minutes of silence.

"_About?_"

"_Haru-chan looks a bit like a girl._"

"_Correct._"

"_But why is she dressed as a guy?_"

"_She must have her reasons._"

With nothing else to say they both walked on in silence until Haruhi stopped before a mahogany door.

'_Music Room #3' _they both thought as Haruhi grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

**~ … ~**

**Read &amp; Review.**


End file.
